


A year in F1

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Massage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Jolyon discovers something interesting about his friends Marcus and Pascal





	

Jolyon was coming back in his hotel room. He spent the whole afternoon with a friend, riding jet-ski under a blazing sun. The heat was stupidly hot, around 39 degrees, and Jolyon was definitely worn out. As soon as he closed the door of his room, he took his clothes off, not even bothering keeping his boxer on, and he let them on the floor.

Even though the room had the air conditioning, Jolyon was still really hot, and sweating heavily, so he decided to go in the bathroom to take a cold shower. The cold water felt like heaven on his skin, and he stayed under the cold spray of the shower.

When he left the shower, he dried himself a little bit, just to not mess the room, but he was still quite wet and he stayed naked. He jumped in his bed and took his phone. It was still early for him to sleep, so he decided to surf on his phone, when a notification came on it, from Twitter.

 

**Pascal Wehrlein is fit to race, so he will be back in the car this week.**

 

Jolyon was smiling like an idiot, he was really happy for his friend, and he was about to send him a text when Pascal texted him first, to tell him that he was going to kick his ass on Sunday.

Instead of answering him, Jolyon decided to get dressed, with a shirt and a tiny short, barely longer than his underwear, and left his room, to congratulate Pascal in person. He was in front of the door, and after some hesitations, he knocked at it.

 

"Come on!" Pascal said.

Slowly, Jolyon opened the door, and when he was in the room, he closed the door. As he turned himself in the right direction, he saw Pascal, laying on his belly on the bed, naked. His body was glowing, with oil massage Jo assumed. And nothing could have prepared Jolyon to what he was seeing right now, with Marcus, naked too, straddling his teammate. His cock was laying on Pascal's hole, teasingly rubbing against it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jolyon blurted, unable to take his eyes off Marcus' hard cock

"Stop," Marcus said, while Jolyon was about to leave the room to let the two of them keeping their activities. "Do you want to join the fun? And make sure Pascal is fit at one hundred percent to race this weekend?" Marcus added, licking at his lips. Jolyon was so embarassed by it all that he didn't pay attention to the knowing look Marcus and Pascal exchanged. But Jolyon was still unable to form any coherent thoughts in his head, and he was standing here, looking at them with his mouth hang-opened.

"Come on, we all know you want to join us," Marcus grinned, a devilish look on his face. He was looking hungrily at his growing bulge, thinking that if Jolyon wouldn't have put an underwear, his cock would poke out of his little short. Jolyon didn't answer by words, the whole situation was so insane that no sounds could escape his lips, except some awkward moans. Instead, he get closer of them. His clothes were flying off at an amazing speed, and he was naked in less than five seconds, his cock leaking with pre-come. Jolyon was amazed that he didn't feel much more awkward for being naked around two awesome guys, guys he had some wet dreams about by the way.

 

Pascal was laying on the bed on the wrong way up, his feet resting on the pillows. As Marcus was straddling him, Jolyon decided to go in front of Pascal, and started massaging his shoulder, making sure that his hands gave him a good amount of pressure on them. Without paying attention, his cock was resting on Pascal's hair, and it wasn't before Pascal moved to get on his elbow, in order to face it, that Jo noticed that.

It wasn't long before Pascal took Jo's cock in his mouth, licking at the tip of it, and making Jo's shiver. It was the first time someone was doing that to him, and Jolyon felt himself embarassingly quickly close, but Pascal seemed to notice that, and he stopped sucking at his cock.

 

"Think you can both fuck me?" Pascal asked, his voice was whiny, Marcus was teasing his ass a lot, and Pascal was begging for more.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked, a little bit worried to hurt him, but Pascal groaned. It was all Marcus needed to make sure Pascal was sure about this.

"Turn around," Marcus ordered, and Pascal complied, and his was now laying on the right way up, his head resting on the pillow. This authoritarian tone of voice made Jo's cock twitched. Pascal was now laying on his back, his cock standing proud. He spread his leg out, while Marcus took the lube and condoms.

"Open him up for me please," Marcus asked to Jolyon, his voice was still commanding and Jo was loving it more and more. Jolyon was on his knees, and was teasing his hole with his tongue, doing circle around it. Pascal was arching his back, asking for more, and Jolyon decided to slide one finger at first, avoiding his prostate. He added a second then, to make sure he was well open, and that when Marcus threw him a condom and the bottle of lube.

 

Jolyon put the condom on his cock, and coated it with a good amount of lube. Slowly, he put his cock inside Pascal, inch by inch, and after what felt like eternity for Pascal, he was completely inside him. He started thrusting into him when Marcus added a finger in his already filled-out hole. Pascal let a whiny moan escaped from his lips, and it was even whinier when Marcus slided a second finger in his hole.

 

"I think you're ready for a second cock now," Marcus grin was absolutely devilish, and his eyes were black with lust. Jolyon never saw Marcus like this, and he had to stop himself to not come inside Pascal already. Marcus coated his cock with lube, before entering Pascal, stretching him more than he already was.

Marcus and Jolyon tried to thrust with the same speed, but it was not easy, and just after a couple of thrusts, a dizzying orgasm was washing over Pascal, come spurtting on his chest and even his head. . His body was clenching around both of them, and it wasn't long before Marcus and Jolyon came inside him.

They were both quick to withdraw from his ass, and after they threw their used condoms on the trash, they both laid next to Pascal, and cuddled him.

"Fuck, that was amazing!" Pascal said, once he caught back his breathe.

"It was!" Marcus smiled, kissing Pascal on the mouth.

"So, you two a couple?" Jolyon asked, curious.

"Not really, more friends with benefits," Marcus laughed. "I hope we will see you more often in the same bed," he winked.

"Definitely!" Jolyon laughed, before they all fell asleep, cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened, this work hasn't been beta


End file.
